


Пурпурные бабочки в цветах камелии

by Windwave



Series: Spicy Pumpkin Cookies with demons and illusions [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, a lot of drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: История о братьях, шифрах, деревьях и о том, как побеждать своих внутренних демонов.





	Пурпурные бабочки в цветах камелии

**Author's Note:**

> Маунтов нет. Вейпоинтов — тоже. Таймлайн истории — до разрушения Львиной Арки и пробуждения Мордремота, так что ревенантов, формально, тоже еще нет. Зато есть люди, которые потом станут ими.
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для прекрасной WTF Guild Wars 2019 <3

Пылинки неторопливо кружились в солнечных лучах, косо падающих сквозь старые ставни. Узкие полосы света выхватили из темноты килим с пестрым, угловатым орнаментом – такие ковры ткали в маленьких мастерских, прячущихся на улицах района Тураи Осса. Дома в нём были такие же, как во всем Дивинити Рич, но то здесь, то там взмывали вверх арочные окна, совсем непривычные для Криты, и вились по стенам причудливые росписи, напоминающая о далеких мозаичных дворцах Элоны.  
Названный именем первого правителя, сотни лет назад объединившего разрозненные пустынные народы, этот район все еще притягивал тех, в ком текла кровь Элоны – или тех, кому больше некуда было идти и хотелось затеряться на извилистых улицах среди россыпи маленьких бедных домиков.  
Лиам зажмурился покрепче, но один из упрямых лучей добрался до кровати, и теперь дрожал на кончиках ресниц. Под опущенными веками становилось все светлей, а сон – таял.  
На узкой кровати было немного место, и Лиам чувствовал спиной тепло тесно прижавшегося к нему тела – напряженного даже во сне – и щекочущее шею размеренное дыхание. Руку Алан перекинул ему через плечо, и Лиам видел прямо перед собой его запястье – худое, с голубоватыми линиями вен, ярко проступающими под бледной кожей, и густо-фиолетовыми следами от веревок.  
Аккуратно перехватив теплую руку, Лиам притянул ее чуть ближе и невесомо поцеловал кожу там, где вены разбегались, словно тонкие ветви у дерева, и темнели налитые кровью синяки. А потом еще раз, и еще, едва ощутимо касаясь запястья губами.  
Алан за его спиной тихо выдохнул и шевельнулся, просыпаясь. И прижался чуть тесней, сдавленно пробормотав Лиаму в загривок:  
– Если ты не прекратишь, придется продолжить вчерашнее…  
Рассмеявшись, Лиам разжал ладонь, напоследок проведя подушечками пальцев по выступающей косточке на запястье.  
Прекращать не хотелось, хотя – пусть Шесть Богов будут свидетелями – он с оглушающей ясностью понимал, кто сейчас обнимает его со спины. Как и то, что их связь запретна в глазах всего мира.  
Как и то, что он обманывает Алана, не рассказывая ему об их родстве.  
Кровать была узкой для двух человек, и поворачивался Лиам неторопливо, всеми силами пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда Алан увидит его лицо. Но задержанное дыхание сорвалось с его губ прерывистым вздохом облегчения. Глаза, кажущиеся в лучах утреннего солнца до невероятности прозрачными, смотрели сквозь него – в Туманы. А чужой вздох Алан понял по-своему.  
– Что, моя разбитая рожа такая страшная?  
Лиам невесомо провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке – той, на которой не было глубокой ссадины.  
– Ты говорил, что уже сможешь сегодня увидеть  
– Говорил. Но ты все ещё мерцаешь пурпурными бабочками… – Алан улыбнулся, а потом чуть поморщился – корочка на едва-едва зажившей губе треснула. Лиам завороженно смотрел на алые бисеринки крови несколько мгновений, а потом подался вперед.  
Пусть свечи на алтаре Меландру будут гаснуть, стоит ему зажечь их – покровительница жизни, всего природного порядка, наверняка отвернется против того, кто пошел против законов природы, возжелав своего брата.  
Но Лиам не знал, каково это – любить кого-то, как брата. А прозрачная зелень глаз напротив была сильней всех слов.  
У поцелуя был медный привкус крови.  
– Я удивлен, что мы еще живы, – прошептал Алан, слегка отодвинувшись. Сейчас, в рассеянном солнечном свете, Лиам видел редкие веснушки на его лице, расцвеченном синяками и ссадинами. И знакомый разлет рыжеватых бровей. И едва заметную ямочку на подбородке – он знал, что если если коснется своего, то нащупает такую же.  
– Нас не нашли, – проговорил он, с трудом отведя взгляд от чужого лица. – Или решили не искать – кто бы не стоял за нападением на тебя, он явно хитрей обычного бандита. Возможно, он решил действовать аккуратней, раз не получилось грубой силой?  
– Он?  
– Или она, – Лиам нахмурился, вспоминая аккуратные буквы на белой бумаге. Нет, рука, написавшая их, могла быть как мужской, так и женской.  
– Нужно сообщить о случившемся Сераф, да? – В голосе Алана не звучало ни капли уверенности в этих словах, и Лиаму отчаянно захотелось спросить, почему он не доверяет стражам, несущим на своих бело-золотых доспехах распахнутые крылья – эмблему Двайны.  
– Когда тебя похитили, я получил письмо – и в нём меня предупреждали, что обращаться к Сераф будет ошибкой. Это может быть блеф, а может…  
Лиам не договорил и сел, спустив босые ноги на шероховатый дощатый пол. Приложив руку к затылку, куда вчера пришелся удар тяжелой рукоятью пистолета, он поморщился, нащупав шишку. Ничего страшного, и уж точно не страшней – тут Лиам обернулся через плечо – чем то, что делали с Аланом.  
– Мне нужно вернуться домой… – он подобрал с пола одежду и замер, комкая ее в пальцах. Ткань пропахла кровью и смертью, и этот запах возвращал к жизни воспоминания, которые он бы хотел забыть.  
Алан за его спиной резко шевельнулся, сев на кровати.  
– Они могли не найти нас ночью – но могут ждать тебя дома. Не знаю, зачем тебе туда, но я пойду с тобой.  
– Я хочу выяснить, что им нужно от отца. Точнее… от его бумаг.  
– Ты говорил, что порвал документы – значит, кроме того письма было еще что-то?  
Лиам кивнул.  
– Запечатанные. И спрятанные. Я не стал их вскрывать, думал, там ничего важного, – он недоуменно нахмурился. – Я сказал что-то смешное?  
Улыбка Алана стала чуть шире.  
– Нет, я просто рад, что ты мне… ну, доверяешь? И что не стал увиливать от ответа или придумывать что-то про эти письма.  
От его слов во рту Лиама вновь стало горько. Стал бы Алан так говорить, знай он правду, которую унёс пахнущий озерной водой ветер с холмов Кессекса?  
Собственная трусость жгла его изнутри, застревала комом в горле. Лиам отвернулся, отойдя к окну, и слегка приоткрыл ставни, пропуская тусклое солнце зимнего утра внутрь маленького дома.  
Алан принялся собираться и Лиам заметил, как он хмурится, то и дело вскидывая ладонь к своему лицу. Ссадины его не беспокоили, это Лиам понимал – было что-то еще.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Моя повязка осталась… там.  
Там – на залитом кровью складе, где демон, назвавшийся Малликсом Непреклонным, голыми руками невысокого и худого человека убил троих вооруженных бандитов.  
Лиам прерывисто вдохнул, но воздух в крохотном доме пах лишь сушеными травами и пылью. И Алан, нашедший свой потрепанный походный мешок под стулом, куда Лиам вчера положил прихваченные со склада вещи, не спешил превращаться в покрытое шипами чудовище.  
– Они рылись в нём – не знаю уж, что хотели найти среди моего хлама, – Алан распустил завязки, а затем вытащил из мешка небольшой деревянный футляр и вытряхнул из него себе на ладонь очки.  
По спине Лиама пробежал холод. Он был готов к тому, что Алан увидит его – с утра. Но не готов был сейчас.  
– Они не помогают, когда я смотрю в Туманы… просто у людей меньше вопросов. Хоть я и стараюсь завязывать глаза, когда смотрю иначе, – Алан поправил очки на переносице тем самым жестом, который Лиам заметил еще в Битлтуне.  
Осознание собственной трусости оставило горьковатый привкус во рту. 

Он ждал, что двери будут распахнуты, а внутри – всё перевёрнуто, но дом встретил их тишиной. Всё было таким же, как в момент, когда Лиам вылетел на полуночную улицу. Он провел Алана по полутемному первому этажу и поднялся на второй этаж.  
– Никто не приходил.  
– Ты уверен? – Алан шагнул следом за ним в просторную комнату, одну из стен которой занимали массивные книжные шкафы, и замер, когда под подошвами жалобно хрустнуло стекло. – Это ваза?..  
– Окно. Мне вчера прислали письмо, решив воспользоваться камнем вместо голубя.  
– И ты даже не убрал осколки?  
Лиам опустил взгляд на разноцветное стеклянное крошево под ногами.  
– Они угрожали навредить тебе. И прислали прядь твоих волос. Я не посмел медлить.  
Лицо Алан дрогнуло.  
– Будь я тогда внимательней, ничего не случилось бы.  
– Ты не виноват. Я знаю – не случись это вчера, случилось бы сегодня, – Лиам перевел взгляд на тяжелые книжные полки. – У одного из бандитов было письмо. Со сломанной печатью. Может, удастся отыскать какие-то следы этой печати в книгах.  
– Если бы я знал, что ты собираешься искать ответы в книгах, я бы не стал навязываться.  
Лиам не мог понять по голосу, шутит Алан или нет, но зато заметил болезненно прикушенную нижнюю губу и сведенные к переносице брови.  
– Они выглядят очень странно сейчас, – сделав пару шагов к полкам, Алан протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев потертого корешка одной из книг. – Прошлое, запертое в пространстве величиной с несколько ладоней. Клубящееся, сжатое, готовое вырваться на волю, стоит тебе перевернуть страницу.  
Он отвернулся от полок.  
– Ты не думай, я… умею читать. И люблю. Просто не сейчас. И я не смогу тебе помочь.  
Почему-то только сейчас Лиам заметил, что медно-рыжие волосы Алана возле шеи склеились от крови, торчат острыми иглами. Он коснулся напряженного плеча.  
– У меня есть идея получше. Конечно, мое мыло не чета твоему, но зато в купальне есть теплая вода.  
Убирать руку не хотелось, и Лиам повел ладонь дальше, погладив пальцами теплую шею, ощущая отзвуки мерного биение сердца.  
– Я обещал тебе новые доспехи… но пока могу предложить лишь чистую одежду, полотенце и мазь для синяков. А за это время, наверное, я смогу найти что-нибудь в книгах.  
Когда Алан ушел, с задумчивым видом поглаживая пальцами тонкую ткань отданной ему рубашки, Лиам достал бумаги отца, спрятанные в небольшой футляр с его личной печатью. Раскрыв его, он вытряхнул на стол несколько небольших листов и, развернув один из них, нахмурился, раз за разом пробегая глазами строчки.  
– Это не имеет смысла, – отчаянно проговорил он, обращаясь к самому себе – а еще, с нотками злости – к отцу.  
Растерянность отзывалась подрагивающими кончиками пальцев. Лиам знал: он должен встать сейчас, дойти до купальни и рассказать Алану правду. Не прикрывать свою трусость бессмысленными словами про неудобный момент.  
Но вместо этого он, отшвырнув письма отца в сторону, достал другое – найденное у бандита. И тщательно, сжимая карандаш в пальцах почти до боли, перерисовал на бумагу странный символ. Ночью он показался Лиаму похожим на клинок, рукоять которого очерчивал пылающий полукруг, но сейчас он подумал, что это может быть и силуэт человека с раскинутыми руками. Или дерево? Или голем асур-изобретателей из Рата Сум?  
Лиам с яростью уставился на незнакомый символ, в котором теперь ему и вовсе чудился павлин – этих птиц он видел однажды во дворе поместья министра Ви. Распустив переливающийся всеми оттенками синего хвосты, они бродили по идеально подстриженной лужайке среди разодетых в шелка гостей – и именно этот хвост Лиам видел теперь в вычерченном на бумаге знаке.  
Вытянув ладони по подлокотнику кресла, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь. А потом поднялся, решительно шагнув к книжным шкафам.

– Ты был прав: мыло у вас, дворян, отвратительное. А твоя мазь пахнет ромашкой.  
Лиам вскинул глаза и Алан, будто почувствовав его взгляд, улыбнулся и отдернул рукава рубашки.  
– Обещаю, что верну твою одежду целой. Будет жаль, если я порву дворянские шелка об какого-нибудь ублюдка.  
– Нет, она…  
В горле застрял холодный ком. Лиам сглотнул его – вместе с невысказанным «она твоя по праву».  
– Оставь себе.  
Обойдя поблескивающие на полу осколки оконного витража, Алан подошел к нему.  
– Ты кажешься расстроенным – только на этот раз не лезешь на крышу. Но что-то не так, да?  
С трудом отведя глаза от его лица, Лиам опустил взгляд на раскрытую книгу, лежавшую на столе. «История правления королевы Сальмы: время Гражданской войны» – приорийцы, под орденским знаком которых были издана книга, не скупились на иллюстрации, и пылающий меч – или все-таки фигура человека? – был вырисован на странице скрупулезно.  
– Ты слышал когда-нибудь про Белые Мантии?  
Алан качнул головой.  
– Кажется, это.. м-мм, что-то из истории, да? Не уверен, что точно помню.  
– Больше двухсот лет назад они захватили власть в Крите, провозгласив себя настоящими правителями – и спасителями людей. Королева Сальма смогла вернуть себе трон, изгнав Мантий с этих земель, но… тот символ на печати – это их символ. Выходит, они вновь вернулись?.. И отец как-то связан с ними.  
Лиам бессильно сжал кулаки, ощущая, как к горлу подступает горечь. И поднял глаза на Алана, почти готовый сказать: «наш отец». Но вновь – не сумел.  
Нахмурившись, Алан шагнул вперед и встал на одно колено перед креслом, поймав ладони Лиама своими и крепко сжал.  
– То, что твоим отцом интересуются эти Белые Мантии – ничего не значит, слышишь? Он, может, был их врагом, а вовсе и не союзником. Да и потом: ты сам сказал – они давно стали замшелой историей. Вдруг это вовсе и не они, а подражатели?  
Еще неделю назад Лиам, потянувшись к хрустальной звезде, вызвал бы иллюзию – и позволил другому-Лиаму себя обнять, спрятавшись в иллюзии чужого присутствия рядом.  
Но сейчас он со вздохом подался вперед, уткнулся лбом в лоб Алана.  
Тот пах теплой водой, мылом, чистой одеждой – и чем-то иным; словно на одно мгновение залитое солнцем пространство комнаты прорезала пурпурная трещина и из нее потянуло холодом, а дыхание Туманов осело на коже тысячей тысяч ледяных осколков, превратившихся в острые черные шипы.  
Но в следующее мгновение Алан зарылся теплыми пальцами в волосы на его затылке, и это ощущение растаяло без следа.  
Лиам прерывисто выдохнул. И тихо проговорил:  
– Я вскрыл письма – и знаешь, что там? Рецепты. Бессмысленные, глупые рецепты! Написанные рукой моего отца советы о том, когда лучше собирать лук-порей для пирога бабушки Дженны.  
– Той самой, чьи вазы нельзя трогать?  
– В нашем фамильном древе нет никого с именем Дженна – и с королевской семьей мы не связаны, чтобы звать Ее Высочество «бабушкой», – Лиам зажмурился и чуть склонил голову, ощущая, как теплые пальцы ерошат волосы на затылке.  
– Знаешь, в детстве со мной мало кто хотел дружить – так что играл я один, – Алан опустил ладонь ниже, ему на шею. – И придумывал сам для себя карты сокровищ, писал загадочные письма, а чтобы никто не нашел мои тайники – зашифровывал послания.  
Лиам не перебивал его.  
– Это глупо, но, может, твой отец сделал также? Ты сказал, что рецепты глупые, но вдруг в этой глупости и спрятан их секрет? Такой, который никто не поймет, кроме… не знаю, членов семьи? Тех, кому твой отец доверял? Что там еще есть, кроме бабушки Дженны и лука-порея?  
Он сел на пол, устроив локти на коленях Лиама.  
– Еще фиалки сорта «Лукка», которыми нужно украсить пирог.  
– Дурацкое название. Хотя, знаешь… звучит, как имя какого-то асуры.  
– Асуры?.. – Лиам моргнул. А потом выпрямился в кресле. – Не какого-то! Так звали мастера-инженера, который построил оранжерею для моей матери. Там, в загородном доме… Но я все равно не понимаю!  
Алан сжал ладонью его колено.  
– А Дженна? Давай, вспоминай! Что может быть названо этим именем?  
Лиам поймал чужой взгляд – Алан смотрел куда-то чуть в сторону, но его глаза были полны надежды – искренней, решительной. Он верил в Лиама – так, как давно никто не верил в него. Даже он сам.  
– Королевская камелия… – выдохнул он. – Сорт, выведенный к коронации Ее Высочества.  
– И она растет в оранжерее? Той самой, что построил Лукка? – Алан улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. – Пожалуй, нам стоит побыстрей добраться до твоего загородного дома...

Зажатые между дамбой и небольшой горной грядой, узким языком вдающейся в поля Квинсдейла, холмы к западу от Шаемура были сплошь покрыты фруктовыми садами. И среди этих бесконечных рядов яблоневых и грушевых деревьев то здесь, то там попадались крохотные деревни, фермы и родовые поместья.  
Ведущую к дому дорогу занесло грязью, а невысокая, сложенная из дикого камня ограда поросла лишайником. Ворота скрипнули, с трудом поддавшись – отодвинуть Лиам смог только одну створку.  
– Я был здесь последний раз несколько месяцев назад… – виновато пробормотал он, сглотнув несказанное «это и твой дом».  
– И его за это время не разграбили?  
– Местные фермеры получают звонкую монету за то, что следят за домом, – Лиам скосил глаза на Алана, который шел рядом, поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Он был почти похож на человека, который разглядывает незнакомое место, но в его движениях чудились, скорее, попытки прислушаться к чему-то. – Я бы хотел знать, что ты видишь сейчас…  
– Дорожку. Деревья вокруг. Дом. Просто они другие, – Алан пожал плечами, а затем посмотрел на Лиама, словно ощутив его взгляд. – И тебя. Знаешь, если из-за…  
Он осекся на мгновение, прикусив разбитую губу. И, вздохнув, продолжил:  
– Если из-за демона я никогда вновь не смогу видеть мир так, как обычные люди, то это не страшно, – его улыбка казалась вымученной. – Твои бабочки – достаточно красивы, чтобы заменить твой настоящий облик. Хоть я и хотел бы посмотреть на твою дворянскую физиономию.  
– Еще успеешь, – и каким бы холодным ни был страх, свернувшийся в его животе, это Лиам проговорил искренне.  
Он свернул на узкую дорожку, огибающую дом.  
– Ты помнишь, как выглядит то дерево? Его же придется узнавать по стволу. Или веткам.  
– Не только.  
В задней части дома располагалась крохотная пристройка. Ключ заскрипел, с трудом проворачиваясь в замке, и изнутри повеяло затхлостью и мокрой землей. Лиам в задумчивости уставился на затянутые паутиной лопаты и садовые инструменты, развешанные по стенам, сваленные грудой деревянные тачки и больших, размером с ладонь, пауков, разбегающихся в стороны от падающих на пыльный пол лучей света.  
– Лукка строил оранжерею не один. Мать говорила, с ним был еще второй асура – и он заключил силы стихий в механизмы Лукки, – Лиам снял со стены меньше всего тронутую ржавчиной лопату. – Даже в отсутствии людей, система оранжереи продолжает работать – так что, наверное, там все будет цвести.  
Алан присвистнул.  
– Магия и и инженерное мастерство… это должно было стоить много сотен золотых!  
– Оно и стоило. Моя семья не всегда была бедной… по меркам аристократии. Но я так и не смог узнать, что произошло – мать не говорила со мной об этом, и в документах я не нашел следов исчезнувшего состояния.  
– У тебя нет дяди-пройдохи, который мог проиграть состояние? Я слышал, в Львиной Арке многие оставляют золотые горы – и ничего не выигрывают в тамошних игорных домах.  
– Разве что мой отец вместо службы в форте Сальма отправлялся в Арку…  
Лиам толкнул деревянную дверь и шагнул в пронизанную светом оранжерею. Затянувшие небо с самого утра тучи разошлись и сквозь стеклянную, запыленную крышу пробивались солнечные лучи. Влажный воздух пах свежей травой, и вошедший следом Алан изумленно выдохнул.  
– Когда мы успели пройти сквозь Врата Асур и очутиться в Эбонхоуке?  
– В Аскалоне после Исскушения не осталось ни полей, ни зеленых лесов, – Лиам качнул головой и стянул с плеч влажную куртку. – Прошло уже больше двухсот лет, а земля так и не восстановилась. Скорее, это похоже на Рощу – как про неё рассказывают.  
За оранжереей уже долго никто не ухаживал, и дикие травы разрослись, скрыв под густым зеленым покровом цветы, которые когда-то высаживала вдоль дорожек мать. Да и сами дорожки уже были почти не видны.  
И среди этой дикой, безумной зелени пестрело крупными розовыми цветами невысокое дерево со светлой корой.  
– А вот и та камелия… если мы правильно поняли, что имел в виду отец.  
Алан, присевший на корточки, с наслаждением запустил ладони в траву, путаясь пальцами в сочных стеблях и гибких вьюнах.  
– Может, лучше мне откопать твой семейный клад? Я это сделаю быстрей,  
Лиам сжал в пальцах лопату. Он должен был рассказать Алану, что то, что спрятано где-то между корней дерева – не только его наследие, оно – их общее.  
\- Эй?  
Молчание удавкой перехватывало горло. Кажется, его окликнули по имени, но Лиам не отозвался, до боли сжимая пальцы вокруг деревянного черенка.  
– Да что с тобой такое?!  
Рывок – он оказался резко вжатым в дерево. От тяжелого толчка пара цветов на нижних веток качнулись, роняя на землю крупные, густо-розовые лепестки.  
– Я…  
Лиам не знал, что ответить. Что его – их! – отец может оказаться предателем, восставшим против Короны? Что он виноват перед Шестью, но главное – перед Аланом? Что он молчит, потому что боится потерять его – и не хочет любить, как должно любить брата? Что он, трус, не способный сказать правду?  
– А, гори оно всё бальтазаровым пламенем! – Выдохнул Алан, но вместо того, чтобы отойти, сжал предплечья Лиама, сильнее вжимая в дерево, и с яростью поцеловал его, прикусывая за губу – и не обращая внимания на то, что его собственные вновь покрылись мелкими бисеринками крови.  
В следующее мгновение перед глазами Лиама мелькнули запыленные стекла оранжереи, а затем над головой оказался зеленый купол древесной кроны. Тяжелые розовые цветы покачивались на нём, как звезды – в зимнем ночном небе. Ими была усыпана и земля, на которую его опрокинули.  
– Стой, – выдохнул Лиам. В глазах нависшего над ним Алана мелькнули испуг, но прежде, чем он успел отшатнуться, с него аккуратно сняли очки. Лиам против воли улыбнулся, глядя на его ошарашенное лицо. – Вот так.  
Он откинулся обратно. Между лопаток острыми гранями впивался какой-то мелкий камешек, а земля была теплой – где-то глубоко проходили трубы, по которым бежала, зачарованная магией и механикой, вода. Или – пар, Лиам точно не знал; да и не мог бы знать – техника асур была за гранью его понимания – и понимания большинства не-асур.  
– Можно ли считать… – Алан все еще не шевелился, глядя на него сверху вниз – или сквозь него?.. – Что мы сейчас лежим под королевским взором?  
– Я не хочу просто просто лежать под взором Её древесного Высочества, – выдохнул Лиам, ощущая, как близость чужого тела переплавляет волнение и страх в тревожное возбуждение.  
Алан тоже не хотел. И чем меньше оставалось на них одежды, тем порывистей были его движения. Лиам зажмурился; все было почти также, как прошлой ночью – и быстрые поцелуи, и безошибочные прикосновения там, где приятней всего.  
Только теперь это Алан держал его в своих руках, и не он, а Лиам нетерпеливо постанывал, ощущая, как теплые пальцы обхватывают его член, то поглаживая, то ощутимо сжимаясь.  
Что-то невесомо мазнуло Лиама по лбу. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза – и еще один густо-розовый, глянцевый лепесток упал ему на лицо, щекотно скользнув по щеке на траву.  
Где-то рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поблескивала в рассеянных лучах света хрустальная звезда, брошенная вместе с оружием Алана поверх небрежного вороха одежды. Лиам мог бы дотянуться до неё…  
– Нет, – ему на щеку легла чужая ладонь. Алан повернул его лицо к себе. И тихо проговорил. – Не надо. Я хочу быть только с тобой. Тобой, твоим странными молчанием, страхами и мыслями. Видеть не твои иллюзии, а только тебя.  
– А как?..  
– Вижу? Как сотню бабочек среди опавших цветов, – Алан восхищенно выдохнул. А потом неловко подхватил Лиама под колено.  
– Нам… нужна какая-то мазь, да?  
Теперь он смотрел растерянно – и теперь за порывистостью его движений, за торопливыми поцелуями и быстрыми укусами читалась неопытность.  
– Та, что я тебе дал от синяков – подойдет, – выдохнул Лиам. Раскинув ноги, он ждал, пока Алан дотянется до своего рюкзака, а когда тот вновь прижался к нему, нетерпеливо застонал. И согнул колени, с силой сжав ими чужие бока.  
– Теперь ты тоже будешь пахнуть ромашкой, – горячее дыхание защекотало кожу за ухом.  
Лиам рассмеялся, а потом рвано выдохнул, почувствовав прикосновение скользких пальцев.  
Камешек все еще впивался ему в спину, теперь – куда-то в позвонки. Обнаженную кожу щекотала свежая трава, а темно-зеленого купола древесной кроны срывались тяжелые, почему-то ничем не пахнущие лепестки камелии. 

 

Дом встретил их запахом старой пыли. И сидящей в холле, на маленьком диване, незнакомой женщиной.  
– А я уже думала, придется идти за вами, – она отложила книгу и подняла на них глаза.  
Смуглая, рыжеволосая – и ослепительно красивая, она сидела небрежно, словно была у себя дома. Только вот в своем доме люди не сидят в доспехах и при оружии.  
– Кто вы такая? – Лиам сделал шаг вперед, заслоняя Алана собой.  
Женщина слегка улыбнулась и сощурилась, отчего ее светло-карие, почти золотистые, глаза стали еще больше напоминать кошачьи  
– Эталон Керида, - ее улыбка стала чуть издевательской. – Сияющие Клинки.  
Алан за его спиной изумленно охнул. Сам Лиам тоже едва удержался от удивленного выдоха. Про личную стражу королевы Дженны он слышал, но никогда не сталкивался с ними лицом к лицу; на тех королевских приемах, куда приглашали всех, даже мелких аристократов из захудалых родов, Клинки никогда не показывали себя – но все знали, что любой из присутствующих на вечере может оказаться стражем.  
Про Сияющие Клинки говорили, что они служат шпионами королевы, а еще – дознавателями и убийцами. А еще говорили, что главный повар королевской кухни, на самом деле – их глава. И что при вступлении в ряды Клинков человека лишают имени. А еще то, что они, на самом деле, уже давно не люди. Лиам догадывался, что всё это вряд ли может быть правдой, но все равно ощутил, как по спине ползет предательский холод страха.  
Справившись с эмоциями, он как можно спокойней проговорил:  
– Чем мы можем быть полезны офицеру королевской стражи?  
– Я хочу получить бумаги Шеймуса Раттигана. И не стоит спорить со мной – я и так проявила слишком много терпения, ожидая, пока вы закончите… свои личные дела. И даже не стала прерывать вас.  
Лиам ощутил, как к щекам прилила кровь.  
– Значит, он был… предателем?  
В те долгие секунды, что Керида не отвечала, с холодной усмешкой глядя на него, Лиам успел взмолиться Кормир, Солнечному Копью правосудия, чтобы ее ответ не звучал, как…  
– Был. Но еще он был разумным человеком – и вовремя осознал, что совершил ошибку, восстав против короны и её Клинков.  
Вокруг ладони Лиама сжались чужие пальцы. Очень теплые, почти горячие… или это его собственные руки успели похолодеть?  
– Лорду Шеймусу пришлось заплатить за свою слабость.  
– Вы… убили его?  
Керида недоуменно склонила голову на бок, затем небрежным жестом откинула с глаз тяжелую прядь волос и рассмеялась.  
– Что? Не говори ерунды. В его смерти нет ничьей вины – кроме, разве что, вины того тамини, что выпустил стрелу. Лорд Шеймус заплатил состоянием своей семьи – и тем, что не только его деньги, но и жизнь, стали собственностью Клинков. А теперь...  
Она поднялись, оказавшись выше их обоих почти на полголовы. Лиам с трудом заставил себя замереть на месте – то лишь благодаря тому, что Алан сжал его пальцы еще сильней.  
– Отдайте мне документы и тогда, пожалуй, Сераф не станут интересоваться кровавым убийством, произошедшим неподалеку от столичных коллекторов.  
– Я бы все равно не позволил им…  
– Тшш, – Керида холодно улыбнулась. И повторила. – Документы.  
Облепленный землей футляр ощущался неподъемным, но Лиам все же протянул его вперед.  
– Я рада, что дети, – золотистые глаза скользнули от Лиама к Алану, а затем Керида усмехнулась, – часто оказываются сговорчивей отцов.  
Она небрежно стряхнула черные комья с футляра и направилась к чуть покачивающейся на сквозняке двери. Уже на пороге Керида небрежно кинула через плечо.  
– И прикажите слугам убрать тела с северной стороны ограды – ублюдки, шедшие за вами с самого Дивинити Рич, были слишком назойливыми.  
Она вышла, и лишь когда ее звонкий, чеканный шаг растворился в тишине вечернего сада, Алан нарушил напряженное молчание,  
– Какая жуткая старуха, – он поежился.  
Лиам недоуменно моргнул.  
– Старуха? Но она выглядела не сильно старше… – он осекся. – Ты видел ее в Туманах иначе, да?  
– Черные тени и зеленое пламя. И лицо, словно ей лет двести – не меньше.  
Он все еще сжимал руку Лиама в своей, мягко поглаживая ладонь кончиками пальцев.  
– Ты правда был готов выйти против Сераф, если бы они решили узнать, кто устроил ту…  
Алан запнулся, не договорив. Лиам повернулся к нему.  
– Правда. И выйду, если понадобится.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, глядя, как закатное солнце пляшет на взъерошенных волосах Алана, превращая их в медное пламя.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – страх жег его изнутри, словно мороз на самых высоких вершинах Шиверпик. Но теплые пальцы, гладящие его ладонь, были сильней самого страшного мороза. Лиам вздохнул еще раз. И продолжил. – О тебе. Обо мне. И о нашем отце.  
Он ждал, что Алан отшатнется. Или не поймет, о чем он. Или – ударит его. Но не того, что он широко, по-мальчишески, улыбнется. И проговорит:  
– Ну наконец-таки.


End file.
